


There's Always Tomorrow

by you_are_capable_of_amazingthings



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_are_capable_of_amazingthings/pseuds/you_are_capable_of_amazingthings
Summary: Post 2x09Short One-Shot in Kat's POV





	There's Always Tomorrow

 Kat's POV

I step out of the bathroom after my shower and I look to the kitchen table to see it’s not full of Adena’s work same as it was an hour ago. I’m kind of embarrassed to admit to myself that I was hoping Adena would be there and not at the studio working. I know that her finally being in a groove is a good thing and she needs to have work to stay here in New York… but I can’t help but feel that something is still off between us. I thought ending the whole open relationship would fix the distance between us but I’m just not sure anymore.

I decide to Post Mates some dinner from Adena’s favorite Chinese takeout place… a part of me hoping that Adena will call it a night early and will be home soon. I realize that’s not the case when it’s after eleven and Adena’s still not back yet. I decide to lie down and start to delete all my dating apps from my phone.  Before I know it, I’m asleep. I don’t even hear Adena come in that night.

THE NEXT MORNING

I start to blink my eyes open when I feel Adena’s arms wrapped around me. I feel myself pull her in closer and relish in her embrace. I bring her hands up to my mouth and press a gentle kiss on them.

I feel Adena start to stir so I turn around until I was face to face with her. Her eyes were still shut so I decided to press a gentle kiss to her forehead.

As I pulled back, I saw her smile gently and untangle her arms from around me to move them to her face to rub her eyes. 

“Good morning.”

I smile immediately. Her accent is always the strongest when she first wakes up and I find it incredibly sexy.

“Good morning.”

“Thank you for leaving me dinner. I had not realized how hungry I was until I saw my favorite on the table.”

“Why didn’t you say? I could have dropped it by the studio.”

“No, no. It’s fine, really. I was really in a groove I would not have had time to take much of a break anyway.”

“Right.”

I couldn’t help the drop I felt in my stomach. It must have been in my face too because I noticed Adena’s face wrinkle and she began to sit up in bed. She then opened and closed her mouth before she finally began to speak.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

I found myself also sitting up in bed and facing my body towards her.

“Those things you said yesterday… Did you mean them?”

I felt taken aback. This had to be why she was so distant yesterday. I felt like I have always tried to be honest with Adena no matter how uncomfortable or upset it might make me feel. I thought it was something we both valued in each other. I know it’s one of the things I love most about her.

“Of course I did…” I pause and try to gage her reaction but she only nods her head for me to continue.

 

I felt myself take a deep breath as I continue speaking. Hoping that I can express myself in the exact way that I am feeling.

“I thought this whole exploring would bring us closer but I feel like all it’s done is drive us apart. I mean don’t get me wrong, I’m still all for exploring but I’d like it if it was just with you from now on.”

 

I felt my shoulders drop and my body relax when Adena lets out a chuckle.

 

“Come here.” She reaches for me to pull me into a hug, which she holds for a minute before pulling away, and brings my face towards her and into a kiss.

 

We both melt into the kiss for what feels like hours before I pull away and rest my forehead against Adena’s. She gives me a shy smile and I let out a chuckle.

 

“I’ve especially missed that.”

 

“Kat, don’t be silly. We did kiss over the course of your exploration.”

 

“No, I know but not like that. I’ve really missed you babe.”

 

“I’ve missed you too Kat.” I feel my whole body smile and I lean over and peck her on her lips once more before I began to speak.

 

“So... How about you show me what you’ve been working on at the studio.”

 

Adena bites her lip gently and gives me an inquisitive look. Ever since I’ve met her, she’s had this innate ability to read me better than anyone else I’ve met in my life. Of course Sutton and Jane know me well but a lot of times they will just let me be. Adena has always called me out on my bullshit. It’s another one of the things I love most about her.

 

“I could do that or we could spend some time exploring together.”

 

Adena smirks gently at me as she slowly approaches me and pulls me close to her by my waist.

 

“I really have missed you Kat.”

 

She begins with a kiss to my lips and starts working her way down my neck.

I know something still isn’t right and this is Adena’s way of distracting me from what’s really bothering her.

Every part of me wants to fix the distance between us and I will… but Adena’s starting to do that thing I really love with her tongue…I can always ask her what’s really bothering her later.

Besides, I have to show her all the new tricks I’ve learned.


End file.
